Sir Agustus Chron
Sir Agustus Chron was born between the years of 1380 and 1392 in the former Ottoman Empire. He was born into a lavish royal family, everyone in the Ottoman Empire at that time revered him. People would say it was as if he never made a mistake. Others would say he had certain premonitions. One uncredited person said he even forsaw the evil crusades happen before they reached his village. Even more reports state that he has been seen at certain historical events. Some myths say that he met a man when he was twenty years old, a weird man dressed in clothes made from materials not known to the world at that time. The man supossedly gave Chron something that resembled a pocketwatch. As stated it was "a metallic circular piece with weird markings inside it. One line swept across the circle until it reached the top then started over again." Experts agree that it was a pocketwatch that the man gave Chron. Ever since that day, Chron would go missing for days, even weeks on end, only to return back to his house and write in his journal. That journal is now lost to time, but it was rumored to have the history of the world written in it up to the year 3000 C.E. LIST OF POSSIBLE SIGHTINGS 1. It was stated, then verified from the ship's manifest that a man named August Chron was aboard the Santa Maria during Columbus' voyage to the new world in 1493. 2. In 1775, a colinial soldier stated he saw a man dressed in weird attire in Phileadelphia, walking with Benjamin Franklin 3. In 1789 France, a French revolutionary stated seeing a man dressed "In medieval wear" examining the Palace of Versailles 4. 1880, Tombstone, Arizone, a man identified again as "August" was seen talking to Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday. He was also stated to almost catch Billy the Kid. 5. October, 1929, there were reports of a crazy man dressed in weird cotton clothes who was yelling hysterically at people to withdrawl their money from the bank. He was arrested and later vanished. 6. 1944, in Los Alamos, Arizona, U.S. soldiers recall seeing a man appear out of plain sight. According to sources, he appreared in the testing zone of a nuclear bomb. One soldier remembers hearing the man yell, "Only a god should be capable of controlling something as powerful as the sun!" It was too late to evacuate him, and it was said that the nuclear bomb killed him. However, there was no evidence of his remains nor his escape. 7. Recently, in 2014, there was said to be a man that spoke in a weird, midievel dialect in the city of London. He spoke of a great "plague" coming in the next five years. He was seen for about a week then disappeared without a trace. He had no social security, no ID, and his fingerprints weren't in any database in the world.